WWV (Film)
WWV '''is the final film in the WW franchise. Background During WWV, Dragoons Dominic and Matthew Taylor lead a small troop against the Zombie army on the City of Quartz. Awaiting reinforcements, the two Monks greet a ship carrying the young Monk Ashley Stewart, who insists that she has been assigned by Grand Master Kane to serve as Dominic's student. Dominic begrudgingly accepts Ashley's apprenticeship, and the two succeed in deactivating the Morum energy meadow while Matthew stalls the zombie navy, allowing a Resistance victory. Ashley earns Dominic's respect. Following the fight, Kane arrives and informs the Monks that nobleman Tee Ann's son Bert has been kidnapped. Dominic and Ashley are tasked with retrieving the baby, while Matt is sent to Death Valley to negotiate with Ann over a potential treaty between him and the Resistance. Dominic and Ash find Bert in Carlsbad, where they are ambushed by Morum forces led by Count Lionel's pupil Nike, discovering that Lionel hopes to frame the Monks for Bert's capture. The Monks escape the bear traps he set along with R and hijack a derelict clunker with which they travel to Sierra Nevada. Matt, alerted by Dominic, arrives at Death Valley and kills Nike in a cutlass duel, though she manages to get reinforcements. Meanwhile, Abettor Stone, Dominic's wife, learns of Dominic's adventure and fears for his safety. She decides to contact Ann's BMOC in Alexandria. The Big Man on Campus refuses to cooperate, believing that it is the Monks who are responsible for the situation. However, Stone soon discovers that the man, Corey has actually conspired with Lionel to have Bert assassinated in order for Ann to have Dominic and Ashley executed in return, which will force the Council, led by Sober, to take Ann into custody and allow Corey to seize power over the Klan. Stone is discovered and detained, but a chance call by C enables her to summon a squadron of veterans, and Corey commits suicide to avoid arrest. Upon their arrival at Ajim, Dominic and Ashley are shot down by Jailers. Dominic devises a ruse to confront Lionel while carrying a decoy Bert, leaving Ashley to take the real Bert to Tee Ann's citadel. While Dominic fights off Lionel, Ashley is ambushed by the Prison Guards, whom she kills. The two deliver Bert safely to Tee, who nonetheless orders the Monks' execution for their supposed kidnap of him. However, Stone contacts Tee in time and reveals Corey and the Morum's responsibility for the capture. Acknowledging the Monks' heroism and approving of Corey's death, Tee agrees to the Resistance treaty while Dominic and Ashley are retrieved by Matt and Kane. In the meantime during his fleeing, Lionel reports to his Sensei Robert Jacob about the failure of their plot against the Monks and Ann, but the baron assures to him that the tide of war is still in their favor. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * A man and a woman are seen kissing behind a pole. A few scenes in which women are shown briefly lap dancing, wearing formfitting outfits that show off their curves. Female characters such as Ashley and Nike are dressed a little scantily (Ashley in a midriff revealing boob tube and Nike wearing a low cut top). * Ventura gainaxes a lot. * We see a pole dancer ballerina slinking about in Corey's disco strip club. * In the distance, we see a city sign that shows the silhouette of three shapely female ballet dancers. Violence & Gore * The violence comes mainly in the bloody fights. Several scenes of humans shot by bullets as well as zombies killed by various means. In one scene the burning corpses of human characters are seen as they are presented on a stretcher; injury detail is graphically depicted (the result of unseen violence). * Ashley reacts to the stench of baby face Bert on many occasions, and then the baby farts and green gas comes out. * Magical cutlasses are carried and used to threaten, wound and kill others and cause property damage. * We see fast clips of past combat footage (guns being fired, things exploded, scimitars hitting zombies.). * We see a battle between humans (including Dominic and Matthew) and zombies where pistols are fired back and forth, with parties on both sides dying and explosions going off. There is not much blood, but we do see a large splatter during that, while Dominic uses his saber to deflect bullets aimed at him. * Firearms are fired during a fight between ships and cars are hit. * After a cessation, the above fight continues, this time with the zombie army protected by an enormous bubble shield that moves along with them. Bullets and other projectiles easily bounce off the shield, so Dominic and Ashley hide under an upside down crate to infiltrate the other side. Once clear of the main soldiers, they encounter and kill a zombie that fires at them, while Matt and others also end up inside the shield and must battle the main troopers. During this, Matthew and Dominic separately use their machetes to kill various zombies, while huge zombified fingers hit Ashley. When Dominic ends up surrounded, Ashley uses her powers to cause a mega wall to fall down onto the zombies, with an opening in that wall falling over Dominic, grazing him. She then sets off bombs that blow up the shield. Elsewhere, Matthew uses his powers to smash two zombies together and then chokes a colonel to make the rest of the armed zombies aiming at him back down. * R electrocutes an oracle. * Zombies fire at cog ships, as well as at Dominic and Ashley as they scale a sheer ledge to get to the stronghold up top. Parties on both sides are hit, including the undead falling from the top, and giant walkers that fall while climbing up the side. During this, Ashley is on top of another of those mechs when it is hit and loses grip with its front legs. She then falls from that. Dominic then kills several zombies. Once inside the fastness, Ashley kills various undeads scaring them, while Dominic kills the one she misses. * Space shuttles fire at Dominic and Ashley, followed by the undead doing the same, resulting in another gunfight. * After the captain fires at her, Nike uses her powers to snap his neck. * There is another vehicular fight with guns fired. * A soldier hits an undead to disarm it and then uses his handgun to shoot and kill the rest of the undead. * Ashley and Nike get into a yataghan fight. * Dominic punches Nike. * Nike sends a zombie falling off a ledge. * The above vehicular combat continues. * Gunshots are fired at Ashley who uses her falchion to deflect them. * Bullets kill several skeletons, while Matthew kills others with his pulwar. * Matthew uses his dao to deflect gunshots and kills many zombies. * Matthew and Nike get into a saif battle. At one point, she disarms him, but he gets his back and the battle continues, including her snapping his spine. * Biremes chase after and fire upon Dominic and Ashley in their rickety jalopy. When the latter prepare to enter a big dragonship's hangar, one of the pursuing longships purposefully crashes into that opening, wrecking it and murdering various people inside there (we see the explosion, but do not see their death). * Monoremes fire at Dominic and Ashley in their rickety junker, with Dominic hitting and sinking one, while R fires at another and demolishes it. But Dominic and Ashley's broken car then crashes in a wasteland, with fire coming from it, but they are fine. * Republican Stone punches zombie to escape from a lift. * Republican Stone shoots one zombie, but is bumped on the head by another. She is then throw into a cell by one, with that one destroying her cell after she gets word out to C that she needs help. * Count Lionel fires blue magic/thunderbolts at Dominic who blocks that with his talwar, and the two then fight with the weaponry. Count Lionel then creates a dust rain to blow Dominic backwards and disarm him, but Dominic grabs his nimcha in time to block Count Lionel. Count Lionel then strikes the utility belt Dominic is wearing, thinking he has assassinated Bert, but Dominic then reveals it was full with a boulder as a diversion. Count Lionel then uses psychokinesis to knock Dominic backwards, with Dominic then driving off on Count Lionel's car. * Many zombies pop up from gravel and go after Ashley who has young Bert on her back. R electrocutes one, but is then shot back. Ashley continues fighting them, but then falls and slides down a hill. She eventually kills those zombies one by one. * Heroes shoot the undead, while Vice President Stone kicks one and shoots another while Corey is shot. * Dominic holds his katana on Tee Ann, while the latter's henchmen aim their battle axes at Dominic. Profanity * At least 1 use of ****block and p***y. Name calling (bastard, dickhead, douche). Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Alcohol is shown, not drunken. (An alcoholic beverage is served to a man in a bar.) * One scene in which the smoking of mushrooms from a bong is shown; they are like drugs. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some scenes contain realistic violence and bloody combat. * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" will be unsettling and suspenseful to young viewers but no one else. * A few characters' appearances are unsettling to the young viewers. * Some young viewers will be worried when Ashley keeps reporting that babyish Bert is getting sick. * An overtly extreme amount of action, heavily dramatic, ominous and suspenseful music plays in the film. Rated PG-13 for intense action violence throughout, language and drug material. Common Sense Media Review WWV is aimed at tweens, but it has a great flaw: the constant repetition of lines, themes, concepts, and information in the script. This implies that 1001 Spears has a maliciously low opinion of their target audience. The film's CGI also looks scruffy and inferior of other CGI movies -- skin textures are blotchy and level. The character of Ashley is justly normal -- she is bold and lively, cheeky and yet anxious to learn from her elders -- and is clearly set up as the new main character for future animated tales set in the WWV galaxy. The film unfortunately has only things in common with the weighty, awkward paces of the WWIV trilogy than the fluid, vivacious ones of the three WWIII movies. There are plots, conspiracies, and stratagems, always overexplained by characters appearing in a illusion communication with our superheroes and super villains; watching WWV is basically listening to many dull cellphone conversations, interrupted by battles. Yes, the action is nonstop, it is impossible to shake the fact that the entire movie is cash grabbing filler, an attempt to twist story out of an established franchise. Category:Movies Category:WWIII Category:PG-13 Category:Animation Category:Violent Category:2023 Category:Profanity Category:August Category:WWV Category:Teens Movies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Films about fighting Category:Adult Movies